1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rack-mount server with a heat dissipation system.
2. Description of Related Art
An ordinary rack-mount server includes a plurality of server units. Each server unit includes a plurality of electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs). The CPUs generate a large amount of heat during operation. If the heat is not removed rapidly, it will cause damage to the CPUs. Typically, the heat is dissipated out from the server unit by a heat sink and a plurality of system fans. However, dissipation heat by the heat sink and system fans is slow and inefficient.